Never Let You Go: Full Story
by AmaiShokora
Summary: Ever wondered why they couldn't be together? Here is their story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! I know it's been a while, but I have been super busy with things, but I'm here now! I would like to thank again to all the ppl that reviewed my first very short fic "Never Let You Go" and b/c of those reviews (and from friends) I finally decided that I will give an attempt to write this as a full story ^^. Some ppl were wondering why they couldn't be together, well, here it is! But I get to torture yous just only giving you chapter by chapter! Muhahhaa! K, nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly. u.u**

Sasuke rolled over in his king sized bed for the untold time again that night, a storm was raging outside his flat, which should make it easier to him to sleep, but tonight he was restless. He didn't know why, he was tired, overworked, but couldn't get to sleep if his life depended on it. He rolled over to the side and looked to his clock, the green neon light showing 3:17am; lovely. Lightning flashed through the sky, the rolling thunder following soon after as the rain pelted against the floor to ceiling windows that were hidden behind dark, silk curtains. This seemed to be a everyday thing to him: Get up, go to work, visit his mother, get in a confrontation with his brother and father, go to the gym to work off the stress and rage from the confrontation, get home, shower, and lounge around until bedtime…then end up lying in bed half the night like he was now. How he hated this routine.

Seven months ago his life wasn't like this, it was something more exciting, something to live for…but he was the one to blame for that, the one to end it all…

_____

"_Congratulations Sasuke!" _

"_Yes, congratulations, you've done well for yourself!"_

_This was all that he heard as he descended the marble staircase in front of his family's estate, he nodded his head towards them in acknowledgement, waving his hand in the air lightly to signal the valet to send for his driver. True be told, he hated business dinners with a passion and this one was no different, but this night, this night of all other nights, he hated with all his being. The sleek black limo came into view as it came around the cul de sac, the valet stepping down and opening the door for the Uchiha. _

"_Leaving now, sir?" His driver asked, looking to him by rear view mirror. The raven haired Uchiha reached inside his formal jacket, taking his cell phone out and was rapidly dialing in a number from memory. _

"_No, we will be giving Miss Haruno a ride to her home, just wait here." That was all he instructed before he pressed the button for the wall to rise between then, giving him privacy. He looked to his BlackBerry again, dreading what was to come and pressed the 'Call' button. The phone rang once, twice before the person finally picked up on their end._

"_Mushi mushi." The soft voice called out on the end, he couldn't help but hear the smile in her voice, but she sounded a bit tired. "I've missed you." Of course she knew who it was calling; she probably saw the number on the caller ID screen._

"_Hinata…" he sounded out; how was going to tell her this? He shifted a bit in the leather seats of the limo, his headache getting worst by the second. _

_Even if he was talking to her over his cell phone, he could picture the emotions crossing her face as she spoke. "You sound tired, was the dinner really that bad?" She was worried; she knew he hated business dinners. He leaned over a bit, his elbows resting on his knees as he massaged his temples with his right hand. _

"_Hai." His deep voice simply said. He heard her hum thoughtfully on the other end, he pictured her looking upward at the ceiling, her right hand perched under her chin as she stroked her lower lip with her index finger. She was too adorable._

"_I know! We should meet up…at least before your business trip, Sasuke." The light, soft voice said over the receiver, the voice that he loved. His trip was going to be at least 3 weeks long; he dreaded it, but this was his father's doing to expand business in the U. S. and he sent him in to do the 'dirty work.' "I think a nice, quiet dinner at your place would be great, at least we can spend some time together." _

_God, how he would love nothing more than to spend all his time with her, how he wanted to just spend the rest of his life with her, but he couldn't…and he had to do this…_

"_We can't…" he started, but his voice got stuck in his throat before he could say the rest. The sweet voice on the other end lightly chuckled. _

"_Can't what? Have a nice dinner?" Another chuckle, "Don't worry, Mr. Uchiha, I won't burn down your kitchen. I promise." He smiled in memory at that, how she almost set the whole flat on fire trying to turn on his new stove, luckily it only blacked the ceiling slightly. He leaned back against the leather seats in the limo, looking out of the window, looking to his parents' estate…and the reason why he called her; his smile fell from his handsome face. He cleared his dry throat, he had to do this; it was for the better. _

"_No, we can't. We can't meet again." His voice was deep, cold, and void of emotion; God how he hated this. _

"_W..What do you mean…?" She said in a confused tone, her nervousness showing in her stutter. "Why are you so serious all of a sudden?" He didn't want to do this…_

"_Hinata, it's over between us…I'm engaged." It felt like all the air was knocked from his lungs when he said that sentence. He heard a light laugh, but it wasn't humorous._

"_You're kidding about all this…right?" Her voice held an emotion of disbelief and a bit of hope that he was just making a crude joke with her. "This shouldn't change things between us…" Her voice was low, he could barely hear her now. But she was wrong, when the paparazzi caught wind of this, him or his new fiancé of two hours they wouldn't be able to take a piss in private, and they could easily uncover his secret relationship with the Hyuga. Yes, he was seeing Hinata when he was 'dating' his new fiancé, but to please his father's wishes he went with a woman of his choosing, but he never thought that his father would have the nerve to actually arrange for them to be married only 6 months after they had been 'dating'. He didn't even like the girl and he voiced that very clearly to his father in a secluded room away from the guests. It was a business merger, and to seal the deal was to arrange a marriage between him and the girl, Haruno Sakura. Haruno Inc. was a small company, but had connections that Uchiha Fugaku wanted. It was another way of buying them out and way to show the public that his youngest son wasn't going to turn out as an 'Old Maid'. In the end, Fugaku won the verbal bout, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts and actions that he was going to have to take…_

_His face was an emotionless slate, his voice still bearing that same deep coldness, "It's over, Hinata. Nothing can be done at this point. Did you think we could go on like this forever?" It came out harsher than what he wanted it to be, it was like he was scolding her for something she had no control over. _

"_No…" it was a whimper. "But why…at least tell me that…" How he hated to hear that defeated tone in her voice, how he wanted to tell her he didn't want her to get hurt or humiliated by the press if they were to find out, how he didn't want her to go through anymore pain because he loved her…_

"_Because I can't be caught with an ex-Hyuga, it would be bad for business and my image." And he kept it at that, his mind steadily protesting, 'To hell with that business and image.'_

_It was silent on the other side of the line for a moment, he wondered if she had hung up on him, but a soft sob confirmed that she hadn't and his heart dropped at the sound. The sound of the limo door opening and closing didn't register in Sasuke's mind, just the soft, heart shattering sobs of the woman on the other line. The new person in the limo slid up beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him affectionately. _

"_Sasuke," she purred out seductively as she pressed her body to his, "don't tell me you're doing work on the night of your engagement party?" The perfume she had on was overpowering his sense of smell, did she bathe in the stuff?_

"_No, I'm just finishing up this call, Sakura…" He knew Hinata had heard everything; how he hated this night._

_Another sniff passed on the line and a tight throat voice sounded out, "Hai…I understand…" Then the line went dead. Sasuke pulled the phone from his ear, looking as the 'Disconnected' status on the phone blinked several times before he smoothly slipped the cell phone back in his inside coat pocket. He then pressed a button on the door to signal the driver that he was ready to leave. On the way to her residence he drowned out Sakura's ranting; the whole conversation between him and Hinata replayed over and over in his mind, letting him think of nothing else._

_______

He laid there looking up at his ceiling recalling that night, his heart still felt heavy from that moment. He knew he hurt her, but how else was he to push her away? Well, there could have been better ways, but he chose that one. He sighed and rolled over again, looking once again at the neon green light of the clock. 3:32am. He rolled over to the other side, giving the clock his back, the storm outside still raged on as it showed it wasn't stopping anytime soon. Sasuke then voiced out one of the things that was true about him since that incident with Hinata…

"Sasuke…you're a bastard…"

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back once again! Sorry for the wait, I wanted to get this out here sooner, but other stuff kept getting in the way. But here is the next chapter, a lil longer this time too! Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...boohoo. ; ;

____________

_'...Buzz!....Buzz! Buzz...!'_

An alarm...? But he didn't remember setting his alarm clock; he took 3 personal days off, no need for alarms. Sasuke turned over in his groggy state, fully intending to doze off again...

_'Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....!!'_

Sasuke sat straight up in bed, his hair messily sticking everywhere and covering his eyes, which he was sure covering the murderous intend in them. He slowly glanced over to his clock again, seeing the green light glowing a wonderful 5:54am. He growled out loudly at the buzzing from the flat's intercom, he then realized, and wondered who the hell could it be at this time of morning. He snatched the covers from his silk black pajama pants form and ran his hands through his messy hair as he stood up, walking over to the living room, mumbling curses all the way there. He flipped up the light switch as he turned on the small color monitor that looked over three entrances to the building. Front entrance...no...side entrance...no...back entrance...person standing there soaked because of the rain and repeatedly pressing that damn buzzer! The person stood hunched over, head downcast, the person's hair was long, soaking wet and covering their face making it difficult to identify the person, he assumed it was a female; with all that hair and small frame it had to be. Probably pushing random numbers just to get in...

"Today's your lucky day...anything to keep you from hitting my damn number." He mumbled as he pressed the door release button for her to enter. He watched as the girl stumbled towards the buzzing door and walked in slowly, probably drunk or something he mused. "Damn it, now I'm wide awake again..." It took him at least five hours to actually fall asleep before this rude wake up call. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, his eyes looking up to the ceiling unconsciously right above the stove; it was painted over, looking as if the minor fire accident never took place. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and trudged his way back to the living room where he promptly crashed on the comfy leather couch and begin to search for the remote between the cushions. "Looks like another early morning on the couch…" he mumbled to no one in particular as he turned on the TV and clicked the channel to the local morning news.

"_Good morning Tokyo, I'm Taka Shizuka, filling in for Yamato Kisa, who is on maternity leave." _Shizuka announced as she smiled into the camera. _"In news today…"_

Sasuke yawned, it was basically the same thing everyday in the world, nothing that really concerned him. He took a sip of his water and resumed watching the news, but what he saw next almost made him spit out his water.

"…_Haruno Sakura was seen out in town yesterday, shopping for a new wedding gown for her wedding taking place only 4 months away, it seems she is going for a more western tradition…" _

What. The. Fuck. It was an understatement that Sasuke was pissed. The Uchihas were a very traditional, especially about weddings. The wedding was only open to close family and a few friends and it was set as a traditional Japanese wedding. If she wanted a more western style they could do that at a later date for her sake, like he cared…

"…_report has it that she wants a large wedding and around 200 guests." _Shizuka reported, _"Not all of the details were given as for location, but I'm sure that information will be said soon…" _The TV was turned off promptly as he tossed the remote to the glass table in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees as he tried with all his might not to tear out his hair. The Uchihas were also very private about their personal lives, the only thing really showing on the news was how their business is doing; it seemed like Sakura was going to try to change that. Key word: Try.

**Knock…knock…knock…**

The knocks from the door of his flat was slow, but heavy…and he cursed his luck. Who in the hell would be knocking at his door this early? Couldn't be the press; he owned the building himself, there were only the select few (very rich clients and trusted people) that actually took residence there besides himself, plus, security monitored every entrance and it was required for you to have a resident ID to prove that you lived there. Come to think of it, where was security when that person was buzzing his number?

**Knock…knock…knock…**

Sasuke stood up from the couch and proceed to the door, "I swear whoever is behind this door is going to pay dearly and most likely with their……lives…." As soon as he swung the door open a small fist landed on his bare chest; God it was freezing! He looked down to the person that just hit him in the chest, his anger building up even so slightly…until she looked up to him with the most beautiful lavender eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, clear signs that she had been crying, he then realized that she was the one at the back entrance… "Hinata…"

She immediately buried her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her whole body was wet and shivering violently from the rain and cold, but he could still feel her warm tears as they trailed down his chest. "I…I didn't know where else to go…please…" her voice was hoarse and could be barely heard. To say he was shocked was an understatement; after what he said to her those months ago he doubted she would of wanted to see him again, but here she was, clutching onto him for what seemed like dear life. He brought his arms up and hugged her back gently, he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him because of his lack of sleep or if she was really there with him. He brought his hand up to the back of her head, caressing her soaked hair; God she was so cold…

"Come inside, let's get you some dry clothes." He murmured softly as he released her small form and moved aside for her to enter.

_____

Around 30 minutes later, they were both sitting in the living room, Sasuke in his leather chair and Hinata on the couch, now bundled up in some of Sasuke's sweats and wrapped in a blanket. Her hair was still damp from the rain, but dryer than when she first arrived. In her hand she held a small glass of orange juice with Vodka; she was nursing her second glass slowly as Sasuke was on his 4th, his drinks having more vodka than orange juice. The room was quiet, the only noise coming from Hinata as she moved to get more comfortable on the couch. She glanced over to Sasuke who was sitting back in the leather chair, his head tilted back and eyes close, his drink being held securely by the rim with his fingers; it looked as he was asleep, but she knew better.

"What are you doing here?" His voice seemed to boom out of no where due to the quiet room, but he spoke normally, tiredly. She shifted nervously as she took another sip from her mixed liquid courage, looking towards the unlit fireplace. "Well…?" his deep voice murmured as he lifted his head up, his dark eyes looking to her now.

"I'm just tired of it…all of the lies and broken promises he's been feeding me..." She started as she brought her drink to her lips and gulped down what was left of it, "Naruto and I…things haven't been going so great for about 3 months now…and today was my breaking point. I didn't know where else to go or do, I just had to get away…" Her voice was still a bit hoarse as she leaned over towards the glass table in front of her, preparing to make herself another drink; he knew she didn't need another.

He reached over quickly and took the vodka bottle by its neck and pulled it out of her reach, her hand grazed over his as he did so. "I think you had enough liquor for one morning…" 'And to get you out of here before someone sees you.' He thought grimly. "Once your clothes are dry you can go home. You can't stay here." He said emotionlessly as he recapped the vodka bottle and stood to replace the bottle in the black liquor cabinet. He knew she was looking to his back…with those eyes…which was the main reason to avoid them; he sighed inwardly.

"I can't go back. I don't want to…" Hinata said quietly, it sounding as she was going to cry again; something he didn't need at the moment.

"Well, you can't stay here. If anyone sees me with you and so close to my wedding, rumors will spread and business will start to drop." It was a lie. Businesses would be stupid not to do business with them; they were the top brass. Plus, if someone were to get any dirt on the Uchiha clan, they would either be bribed or whatever dirty laundry in their closet would be aired out to public; they would rather take the first option.

"Aa…your wedding…" she mused out loud, "in 4 months, is it…?" She poured herself a glass of orange juice. "To the lovely Sakura…" Was that bitterness in her voice he heard? She took a sip from her glass, "She's very beautiful, you're lucky." Sasuke snorted at that comment as he went to take his seat again in the leather chair.

"She's annoying, loud, spoiled, and thinks the whole world resolves around her only…" he grumbled deeply as he again leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Hinata stayed quiet; she didn't know how to response to that, she just sipped on her orange juice, the room growing quiet again.

She glanced towards him again, his form looked relaxed in the chair, the storm outside was still going, but had calmed down a bit. "I guess that's how I saw Naruto...beautiful that is..." She smiled lightly in memory as she stared back at the unlit fireplace, "I admired him for so long I guess I didn't see his flaws."

'Naruto...' he growled out that name mentally; the guy was an complete idiot, a slacker, a mama's boy and she was crazy for the guy. He just couldn't understand it. No, he hadn't met him, but from the times when Hinata had complained about him he almost thought he knew the guy and not for the better. 'How dare me make MY Hinata cry...he shouldn't be within her standards, but he is...' He looked over to Hinata, she was still looking at the fireplace with a smile on her face, he snorted, breaking her trance. "Everyone has flaws, Hinata, you of all people should know that." It was a low blow, considering what type of family she had. If she had gotten and 92 on an exam, she would of been punished harshly because she didn't get an 100, both grades being an 'A', but numbers were everything in her ex-clan.

"Ah, except for you, right Mr. Uchiha? You're perfect in everyway." She calmly shot back at him as she finished her drink and sat the glass on the table, that smile still on her lips; didn't seem like he was going to make her day any worst than what it was. "Except for that birthmark on your butt cheek that looks like a heart." He frowned at that.

"Shut up." He grounded out, a light brush coming on his cheeks. He always hated when she teased him about that. Hell, his mother used to do that to him when he was younger around guests, he was so ashamed after that.

Hinata laughed a bit at his reaction, then once again growing quiet, her head downcasted as she brought up her knees to her chest and put her arms around them. "I told him to leave." He looked up to her at that statement. "I told him to pack up his stuff and leave...he was a burden, just another piece of weight holding me down. Months after months, it was lies and more lies...I'm just got tired of them..."

_____

_"Time of death, 4:43am." One of the nurses said as she slid down her hand over the deceased eyes, closing them for the final time. The woman was 89 years old, mother of 3, grandmother of 2. Hinata stood there at the end of the bed as the team of nurse continued to gather the equipment in order for the waiting family to come in. Her knuckles were white from the hold she had on the foot rail, her eyes never leaving the frail body of her deceased patience, she watched as the air that was pumped into her lungs escaped her still warm lips..._

_"Hinata...Hinata, come on, we have to go..." Ino, her best friend said as she took a hold of one of her hands, trying to coax her to let go of the railing. "Hinata..." she said desperately. She understood how it could effect a person, but it was her job to be able to handle things like death; she was a nurse. Hinata nodded automatically as her grip loosened on the rails and Ino lead her away, but Hinata's eyes were still on the grandmother's body as she left. Ino lead her down the hallway and into an empty linen closet and sat the tranced like girl on a folded pile of linens and kneeled down to her level. "Hinata..." She said softly as a trail of tears suddenly rolled from the lavender eyes of her dearest friend and hugged her close. Silent sobs racked her body as Ino tried to soothe her gently, "Shh, it's ok...this happens Hina, it's ok..." she whispered to her as she tried to fight the tears that were threating to fall from her eyes as well. Both Hinata and Ino were year 2 nurses, but this was Hinata's first death she had to deal with; she had become so attached to the old woman..._

_Hinata hugged Ino back, her sobs quieting down as she calmed down more, but her eyes still filled with tears as she looked at Ino, her eyes watery as well. "I...I should of done something more...I...I let her die, Ino..." she then broke down in sobs again, her friend taking her back in her embrace as a few tears streaked down her face. _

_"No, Hina...No, there was nothing you could do, it was just her time to go, hun...Oh no, it's not your fault, it could never be..." Ino said in a strained, hushed voice as she stroked her friend's hair. "Shh, it's ok..." Ino stayed in that linen closet with her for 10 minutes before she fully calmed down, Hinata's eye liner has ran down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying; Ino giggled lightly at her, "You look a mess, you should goto the rest room and clean yourself up." Hinata looked up to her, her eye liner also a mess, and smiled just slightly._

_"Y..you should do the same..." Came her small, quiet reply, but Ino heard her clearly and smiled. _

_"Don't worry about me, you just go and clean up your face." she stood up and took a wet napkin from her pocket and opened the small packet while taking a small compact from her other pocket. "Don't worry about me, I have a smaller mess to fix compared to you, meet me back at the nurse's station ok?" The dark haired nurse nodded slightly as she stood up from her linen seat and exiting the linen closet, heading for the restroom not too far from the closet. She entered the restroom and headed towards the sink, but not before catching a glimpse at herself; she looked horrible. Her black eye liner were now the tracks of her tears, reaching all the way down to her chin. She smiled to herself gently as she began to reach for the faucet..._

_"Yes, she's dead...about 15 minutes ago..." a laugh was heard from one of the closed stalls, "Yes, yes, mother was quite the stubborn one to cling so dearly onto life..." the female voice said nonchalantly as Hinata stood there in shock. How could a person been so cruel as to talk about their own mother that way? "Next month?...Yes, her Will will be read then at the family's estate. A date will be announced to the immediate family members when the time comes..." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, were people really this selfish as I think of themselves only? How could you even not care for the person that gave you life? Hinata stood hunched over the sink, clutching onto it for what seemed like dear life, her body was shivering lightly from anger and rage from what the woman in the stall had said so carelessly. A jingle of the bathroom lock broke her out of her thoughts as the woman, a beautiful redhead in what looked like an Armani suit, stepped out of the stall and walked to the sink to give her manicured hands a quick wash. The nurse watched her in the mirror, her eyes looking in disbelief as the woman smiled and laughed while on her cell phone, even having the nerve to make dinner plans after her mother's funeral. "I have to go now, have to 'grieve' for dear ole mom, ha!" The redhead said before closing her phone and slipping it in her purse, she then took some water on the tips of her fingers and dabbed them under her eyes, making it seem like she had been crying and proceeded out of the restroom, high heels clacking all the way. _

_As soon as the door was close, Hinata fell to her knees, her rage and anger towards the the woman upsetting her even futher as tears once away ran down her cheeks. She couldn't understand how humans could be so heartless. The restroom door opened and closed once again, her hearing a familiar voice. "Hinata...? Hinata! what are you doing on the floor?!" Ino rushed to her side as she kneeled down to her level, placing a hand on her back, "Hinata..?"_

_"I'm...fine..." She sobbed silently as she wiped away her tears. She was so filled with rage at that moment, but she didn't want to take it out on Ino, she had nothing to do with it. Ino stroked her friend's pinned up hair softly as she sighed gently. _

_"You wash up your face and go home early, I'll take the rest of your shift ok?" She gently said to Hinata as she looked up to her, her face streaked with tears and ruined eye liner._

_"N..No! I can't have you do that for me...I only have 3 m..more hours, Ino..." A finger was put on her lips to silence her, her blonde friend smiling slightly and shaking her head. _

_"You're a mess, Hina. You just wash your face and get your things. I will tell the supervisor I'm taking the rest of your shift and I'm sure you want to get started on your 3 days off early." She jokingly said as she helped her up and proceeded to turn on the faucet, Hinata cupping her hands and gathering water in them as she leaned over to wash her face, "Just get home and get some rest, I'll call you when I get off ok?" Hinata only nodded as she again brought water up to her face, Ino leaving her by herself once more._

_Afterwards, Hinata made her way to the nurse's station, wearing her black and purple biker's jacket, her full-face matching helmet in her right hand and her black backpack on her left shoulder. Her comfortable white sneakers were replaced with black calf leather boots. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ino? I don't usually get off until 8am." She said has she adjusted the backpack on both shoulders._

_Ino turned to her and smiled, "I'll be fine, you just get home safely, it's storming out. Have you clocked out yet?" she asked as Hinata went over to her computer terminal to sign out._

_"Done. I'll be sure to call you when I get home ok?" She walked from the terminal and gave Ino a quick hug before walking towards the exit. Hinata passed by the family waiting room on her way out, the voice coming from inside sickening her._

_"Why did she have to go so soon? Why?!" the woman from the restroom screamed out in what Hinata knew was fake sorrow. Her grip tightened on the strip of her backpack as she walked a bit faster to the exit. She made her way to the covered employee parking garage, the storm had calmed down a bit so her ride wouldn't be so bad on her baby. Unfortunately, she forgot her rainsuit at her flat, but she be sure to change out of the wet clothes before she caught a cold. She turned the corner and only walked a few steps before she came to her destination; her bike. She took a hold of the cover on it and pulled it off, revealing her purple, black and silver Yamaha FZ6R; this was her pride and joy. She packed away the cover in her backpack before getting on her bike and kicking up the stand, the roar she heard when she started it up always excited her, no matter how many times she has done it before, it was the same. Hinata pulled the helmet over her head and backed out the parking spot she was in, making her way to the exit and to make the trip home. _

_**5:23am....**_

_She was soaked and cold...all she wanted to do now was to take a hot shower and to crawl into bed...those were the things that were runniing through her head while she unlocked the door to her flat and walking to a bag of trash? She pushed the trash out of her way with her foot while feeling for the light switch on the wall and when she did flipped on the switch, she wished she hadn't. There were at least 2 bags of full trash near the door, across the room her dining table was cover with beer bottles and open chip bags and instant ramen containers. The soaked nurse then walked over to her kitchen, but she didn't bother to walk in there, it as a complete and utter shock to her system of cleanliness; it was disgusting! There was dishes piled up in the sinks and on the counters, more beer bottles, some half full still and a few of them laying on the side, the amber liquid now sticky on the floor. She continued her walk to the small living room, her hearing a light snoring sound as she came closer to her target: Naruto. He was passed out on the couch, his blonde hair disarray, his mouth wide out with drool on his bottom lip, and junk littered all about him; truly a sight of a wonderful boyfriend._

_"Naruto..." she called out calmly as she stood behind the couch, getting no response from him, "Naruto." she repeated a bit louder, her only reaction this time was a snort and him turning over on his side, but still fast asleep. This time Hinata held her helmet up about 3 feet above his head...and dropped it. _

_"Ow! What the hell?!" Was the response from the now awake blonde, him still not noticing Hinata standing behind the couch._

_"Awake now?" she asked as he rubbed the newly formed bump on his head, mumbling curses as he did so...then he realized who was there._

_"Hinata? Hinata!! Oh, baby, when did you get home? I thought you were suppose to be here for a few more hours?" he said quickly and sheepishly as he stood up quickly to face her. He watched her as she walked over near the bedroom and lean against the wall, looking to him as he nervously stood there under her gaze. _

_"What happened here while I was gone? You had a party?" _

_"Wha..? No, baby...this, uh, was just a small get together with some friends...yeah!"_

_'Strike one...' she was in no mood for his bullshit anymore, "This doesn't look like a 'small get together' to me, Naruto."_

_He grinned a bit shamelessly, "Well, maybe a few more people came back to join the fun, but I did plan on having this place cleaned up before you got back, really!"_

_"So, you were going to hide the fact that you had the 'get together' from me?" her voice was eerie calm for Naruto; if it had of been any other person they would of been yelling their ass off._

_"Um...no, not really..." he looked down to this feet, trying to avoid her gaze._

_It was quiet for a minute or two before she spoke again, but on something completely off topic. "Did you goto work yesterday?" It was a simple question right?_

_The tanned blonde blinked for a second before saying, "Of course I did, what kind of question is that? You know I goto work every--"_

_"Then tell me why when I called your uncle he said that you weren't at work, that you never bothered to show up that day or for the past 2 months, Naruto." Her voice had gotten louder by the end of the sentence, her hand was clenched tightly in a fist as she now looked down to the dirty carpet, her bangs covering over her eyes. The past anger and rage that she felt towards the redhead was now being directed towards Naruto due to his constant lying to her face. It was an on going cycle with him. Things were great when they first moved in together, but as a few months pass he started to show his true colors. 'Strike two...'_

_"I...I.." He couldn't explain anything to her. _

_"Naruto..." Fuck strike three. "When I get back, I want you out of here..." Silence. Then a bit of laughter from the male._

_"You're...you're not serious are you, Hinata-chan?" She looked up at him in disbelief; he didn't think she was serious. "You just had a hard day at work, just sleep it off and we can talk about this later." he finished as he walked over to her, his hands raising up to place on her shoulders._

_"D..don't you dare touch me..." Her body was quivering now from anger; what she hated the most was when people didn't take her seriously or when they lied to her face. He just accomplished both. She looked up to him, her eyes again filled with tears, her jaw clenched as she watched the surprised look on his face. "You have lied to me for the last time, Naruto, I'm tired of it...I want you out...when I return I want you out!!" she shouted at him, which was very unlike her, and pushed past him and to the door, slamming it on the way out..._

_____

"...and here I am now." she finished as she stared at the glass coffee table, "Before I knew it, I was here. This the first place my mind thought of."

Sasuke just sat there silently, his drink still untouched as he tried his best not to go and find the blonde and inflict bodily damage to him, he sighed lightly; he needed to work out his anger in a better way..."I'm sorry your day started out this way, Hinata." his voice was deep and surprisedly sincere; it was nice to know that he cared at least. "But you will still need to go once your clothes are done. I'm sorry your flat is a mess, but--" he stopped when she stood up from the couch, taking the blanket from her body, now just standing there in his sweats, the pants were slipping from her small waist.

"I don't want to go back there..." she said softly as she took a step towards the sitting raven haired Uchiha, then another step, "Please..." She let the sweatpants fall from her waist, her toned, creamy thighs now exposed to him. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't know what to do; he wanted to embrace her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but that was only in a fairytale story...He set his eyes on hers, black meeting lavender.

"Hinata, stop this, you know we can't do this anymore." His words fell on deaf ears as she took up his untouched drink from the wooden arm of the chair and drained the glass of its contains. Sasuke groaned inwardly; that was mostly vodka in that glass...

She sat the glass down back in its place, her cheeks now a bit pink from the liquor she just comsumed as she leaned down toward Sasuke, her right knee was placed right between his legs as she stared down at him and he at her. She was this close, so close to him and he didn't stop her. He reached up slowly towards her face, but instead of pushing her away, he caressed her cheek gently as she leaned into his warm touch. She sighed softly as his hand slowly made its way down to her slender neck, his thumb caressing her soft skin gently. God, how he missed this, just to be so close to her, to feel her warmth from her body again. He slid his hand behind her neck, pull her down to him gently as he tilted his head up to capture her lips in a kiss. Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders to better lower herself down to him, her legs now straddling him as he slowly deepened the kiss between them. She tasted like vodka and cirus, but that was to be expected. His hand had long ago left her neck, now both of his hands slowly traveling up her thighs, it was like he was trying to remember them by touch as if she was doing to disappear only a few seconds later; God, he had missed her. She released her lips from his and started to kiss down his neck, licking and nibbling as she went, this causing Sasuke to promptly grind his hips up against her warmth.

"Hinata..." his voice was strained as he closed his eyes and she bit him again hardly, only to soothe the pain by licking over it, he growled in pleasure. "We...we have to...Oh God..." he couldn't say anymore as his dominator started to suck on his neck hard, leaving a bright red mark in its place. His hands had slipped under the sweatshirt that she wore, his hands caressing her back as she continued to kiss his neck, her movements going slower, and slower....then stopping...? Sasuke stopped his movements as well as turned to look to a now sleeping Hinata; he sighed, he didn't know rather from pent up sexual fraustration or relief that they didn't start this 'relationship' back up. He should of remembered that she couldn't hold her liquor so well and that she was the type to fall asleep if she consumed over her limit. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist as me pushed himself up with the other, then carried Hinata over to the couch and laid her down to rest, pulling the blanket over her half naked form. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked down to her; she was tired, she probably was only trying to get her mind off what happened this early morning. He nodded to himself saying that was the reason for her actions.

Sasuke walked back to his bedroom, being sure to close the door behind him then sat down on his bed. "What a crazy morning this has been..." he murmured to no one. He then looked over to his phone and picked it up and pressing 7, it immediately connecting to another line.

"Security office." A smooth voice said, a hint of a smile playing on the tone.

Sasuke smirk a bit as a short laught escaped him, "Thank you, Kakashi..."

____________

*giggles* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to get another one out soon, but I don't like to rush things. Please review and tell me what you think. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Like I said, I'm very sorry about not posting like I should have, but life takes unsuspecting turns here and there and like I promised, here is the 3rd chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! *huggles and cookies for all!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...*sigh***

He held her down, his hand holding her wrists above her head as they both panted out heavily. Sasuke was on top of her, the sweatshirt he loaned her now on the floor, the goddess under him only clad in her deep purple lacy undergarments, her dark hair spread out over the pillow cushion she lay on. He really couldn't remember how he got there; one minute he was in his room, the next minute, he was on the couch with Hinata, kissing her as if the arrangement had never ended between them. He gazed down into her clear, lavender eyes, their lips inches apart as their breathing slowly returned to normal, her tongue gently licking her bottom lip as if trying to remember the taste of him.

"Sasuke...I..." she didn't really trust her voice at the moment, her mind still a blank from the wake up kiss she just received. Her face was still flushed from the liquor she consumed, but more so from the position they were in; him holding her down and them chest to chest, hip to hip. He slowly lowered his head, his own tongue slipping from his mouth and brushing it across her bottom lip, just as she has done with her own.

"You're so beautiful..." it came out as a whisper, the hand he had on her wrist he lowered to her cheek, caressing it lovingly, sweetly. His touch was soft, full of a warmth, something she longed to feel for so long, "Please forgive me..." then he kissed her deeply, his tongue immediately slipping inside her mouth. He knew what he said earlier about not starting their relationship back again, but with her being so close...

Hinata returned the kiss, her hands coming from above her head to dive in his unruly raven locks, keeping him from pulling away as if he would disappear if he did. He released the kiss on her lips as he began to move lower to her chin, planting a kiss there before moving down to her neck. He moved his body a bit to lay on his left side, freeing his right hand as he proceeded to stroke along her her torso with said hand slowly to enjoy the feel of her heated skin. She gasped out in pleasure as he bit and sucked on her neck; he knew that would leave a mark, but relished in the thought it was him that put that there and not the dobe of a man she was dating. Sasuke moved down to her collar bone, his teeth nibbling along her flesh gently, but hard enough to leave tiny red marks along her pale skin, his right hand reaching under her back, his fingers working at the clip to release her bra from her body. The angel beneath him sighed contently as he kissed the sensitive skin on her collar bone, his hand finally able to unclasp her bra. Hinata lifted up her head slightly as her nose nuzzled against Sasuke's ear before taking his ear lobe into her moist mouth, suckling on it tenderly; his weak spot.

His grip on her still covered breast tightened slightly as she began to nibble on his ear, her teeth pulling back on it gently as she growled cutely in his ear; God, how she turned him on and made his groin tremble with excitement. His hand then went under the purple bra, cupping her large mounts as his thumb and index finger capture her nipple between them, pinching and twisting teasingly. Oh, how his name coming from her lips sounded so sweet, so erotic! Sasuke then, impatiently, removed the lacy bra from her form, his mouth devouring her right nipple as his hand paid attention to the other once again, Hinata voicing her approval.

"Sasuke...!" she gasped out as he roughly pulled back on her nipple with his fingers, his tongue quickly licking over the hard bud in his mouth. His ebony eyes looked up to her face, seeing the ecstasy blossom on her blushing cheeks made his already throbbing member jump with eagerness; he wanted to make her have something to scream about, but he wanted to take this slow, to make it last...

Sasuke released her nipple from its moist prison, giving it one last lick before he began to move downward. His right gave her breast a light squeeze before slowly rubbing down her body, her skin quivering at his touch as he left kiss after delicious kiss in his wake, his destination; her naval. Hinata cooed lovingly as he dipped his tongue inside the small hole, blowing a light and cool breath afterward, this tickling the fine hairs on her stomach. "Sasuke...please, don't tease!" he heard his beloved moan as her elegant hand and slender fingers again found its home in his dark nest of hair, combing through it effortlessly.

He reached up with his left hand, taking her right breast in his hand as he palmed it, her nipple being captured in between his index and middle fingers as he pinched the hard, sensitive nub, rolling it between the two fingers. The cry of passion that escape her lips almost made him take her right then, but he resisted the urge, again staying with his decision to make this last; no matter how painful it might be. His right hand slid down the curves of her hourglass shape, his hand resting at her hip, resting where her matching panties hugged her and hid her precious treasure. He could already smell her wetness, her sweet essence; something that he craved to taste since their separation and now he was going to savor her taste once again.

"Please...Sasuke..." she begged heatedly, "I need you..."

That was he needed to hear from this goddess as he against pinched the nipple between his fingers, earning a mewl of pleasure from her lips as his right hand hooked her panties with his thumb, slowly pulling them down, her scent becoming stronger with each tug of his hand. He then moved his hand to the front and slipped a hand inside her lacy barrier, the trimmed hairs of her treasure soft to the touch as he rubbed a finger against her clit making her cry out in pure bliss and making her legs close around his hand out of reflex. He continued his onslaught on her nether regions as his fingers began to pinch harder on her sensitive nipple in his grasp, a smirk playing on his lips as she gripped his hair a bit roughly.

"Open your legs for me, Hina, open for me..." he commanded, his voice deep with lust and want for her. She complied, slowly opening them for him as he moved his finger lower, rubbing against the wet lips of her opening, coating the tip of his finger with her honey. She looked down to Sasuke, her face flushed and her eyes full of lust as she watched him lick his finger clean of her liquid, his eyes boring into hers as he did so. "My lovely Hinata..." he started as he again hooked the lace around his thumb again, pulling down the last barrier, "I'm going to make you scream my name..." he finished as he tossed the panties to the floor, it joining the rest of the clothes. His eyes roamed over her body slowly, to her blushing face, her plentiful breasts, tight stomach, her round hips and...her neatly trimmed square patch of pink...hair?

_"What the hell...?" was the first thing out of his mouth when he saw this, then he noticed something that was in his left hand...was getting smaller? He glanced up at the body part he was holding and indeed, it was way smaller than before; more like a B cup he assumed, then it dawned on him..._

_"Oh no...please, God no...!" he said in a panic filled voice as he got on hands and knees over this...this person and looked down to her face... "No..." He looked down into emerald green eyes, her face fully blushed and her moans, oh God her moans, sounded like a cat in heat._

_"My love...what did you stop...? Please keep going...!" she said as she brushed away a few strands of her bubblegum colored hair out of her eyes. Sasuke's eyes were still disbelieving as he pushed his body away from the girl under him, him moving to the far end of the couch, looking to her._

_"Where's Hinata...?" he said more so to himself than anyone, his eyes in a trance like state, not really focusing on the slender form of Sakura crawling over to him, putting her arms around his neck, breaking him out of his trance._

_"Who ever she is..." she smiled as she swept a hand in his hair, to which he cringed at the contact, "...I'll make you forget her..." then she kissed him deeply and soundly on the lips..._

Sasuke sat up straight in bed, sweat rolling down the side of his face as he tried to calm down is heavy breathing; it was a dream, just a wonderful dream gone horribly wrong. He laid back down in the bed, quickly moving from the spot he sweated heavily in, his hot skin quickly cooling down. He looked over to his clock, seeing he was only asleep for an hour...wonderful.

"My life...sucks..." was all he mumbled before turning on his side and trying to go back to sleep, hoping for no more nightmares...but wishing for very sweet dreams.

**(A/N: *giggles evilly* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will try my best to get to work on the next one and post it up as soon as possible! please review and no flames please ^.^v )**

**P.S. The reason why the last part of the chapter was in italics was b/c he was starting to wake up, so there! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reposted due to corrections! Sorry ^^;**

**Hello everyone! I'm back once again with another update! I would like to thank SilverWolfKnight7 and Saki-Hime for reviewing my last chapter and I hope for more reviews in the future! Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I wish I did ; ; **

The light humming of a phone was heard in the dim and quiet living room, the owner of the phone laying on the couch, in a dreamless sleep. Her long bluish-black hair was spread about her, the blanket that was carefully placed on her was now halfway off her body, her shapely legs exposed to the cool temperature of the room. The light hum was again heard, this time stirring Hinata from her slumber. She groaned out softly as she brought a hand to sweep back the hair from her face as she opened her eyes, blinking a few time to clear her vision. She sat up on the couch, her head aching lightly from the head rush as she did so and the after taste in her mouth reminding her of the liquor she consumed just hours before...but what happened afterward...? She swung her legs over the couch, placing her sock covered feet on the hardwood floor as she sat back against the cushions of the leather furniture, her mind trying to rack up the memories from hours before.

"Oh God..." she said gravely as she closed her eyes, her hands covering her face in shame and remorse. What had she done? He probably hated her now for forcing herself on him like that and she was probably lucky that he didn't kick her out of his flat. "How could I be so stupid?" She mumbled to herself as she replayed the moment in her mind over and over, "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Her head snapped up suddenly at the humming sound coming from her cell phone on the glass table in front of her, she quickly reached for it, looking at the display on her silver iPhone. "Ino..." she pressed the answer button on the touch screen.

"**Hi-na-ta! Where have the been young lady?! Did you just pass out as soon as you got there or did you and Naruto get a little busy? Nudge nudge, wink wink." **

Hinata smiled softly at Ino's choice of words of describing sex. "I'm sorry Ino...things just didn't go as well when I got home..." her voice sounded tired, heavy but her anxiety slowly melted away at hearing her friend's happy-go-lucky, peppy voice.

"**What happened this time?" **Ino was no stranger to her and Naruto's issues, as all good girlfriends are. The dark hair beauty sighed lightly as she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a slight headache coming on from just thinking of the incident in her apartment. **"And start at the beginning." **Hinata groaned as she leaned back against the cushion of the couch.

"If I really have to..." she mumbled lightly as she began telling her blonde friend what happened after her arrival home, it taking a bit longer than necessary because of Ino's outburst of 'What the hell!' and 'I'm going to kill him when I see him!' and promises of castrating the blonde idiot. She couldn't help but to chuckle lightly at her friend's protectiveness for her; she really was like an older sister to her.

She heard Ino huff over the phone, imagining her blonde friend pacing her apartment floor in angry strides, **"Out of all the things he has--! That little prick!! Did you kick him out? Did you end it with him??" **she asked angrily, Hinata hearing a dresser door opening and some rummaging over the line. She bit her lip.

"No-not exactly..."

"**Hinata..." **

"I told him to leave the apartment! I didn't stay to find out if he left or not!" she exclaimed quietly over the silver phone, careful to keep her voice down to avoid waking up Sasuke. "I was so mad at him I just told him to leave and I didn't really want to stay in my apartment at that time..." This seem to catch Ino's interest.

"**And where are you again, my little skank?" **Hinata smiled lightly hearing the sly tone in her voice, running a hand through her hair as she sighed out loud; did she really think she would give out that information out so willingly?

"I'm safe and sound at a _friends._" The word 'friend' was really pushing it, more like 'ex-lover that I never told you about that is the one and only Sasuke Uchiha who, in fact, is engaged to Sakura Haruno'. No, she could never tell her that. "And I'm not telling you who or where I am." She could hear the blonde's groan of disappointment and pictured her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"**But Hi-naaaa, I'm 'pose to be your friend! You can tell me anything, you know that!" **Ino whined childishly over the phone, making Hinata quickly put a hand over her mouth from laughing out loud. **"Pwease Hina-chan? Pwease??" **Hinata's laughter quieted down in her chest at hearing her friend, emotions of sorrow and guilt washing over her from keeping something like this from her.

"I'm...just at friend's Ino, I'm fine...okay?" Her voice was again heavy, "I'll be home soon, I could use some help cleaning up if you want to join me." She said changing the subject; if Ino did anymore probing she would eventually break down and just tell her everything.

"**Oh, don't worry, I was going to come over anyway. With what you described to me how your apartment looked, I know it's twice as bad as it sounds." **Ino said matter-of-factly, Hinata just nodded in agreement as if Ino could see her. **"I'll meet you in an hour at your place, okay? See you then!" **Then a click was heard, ending the phone call. Hinata placed the phone back on the glass table in front of her, stood up and stretched out her body, her arms rising above her head as she stood on her toes; she had to admit that she slept soundly on the couch. The quietness of the flat engulfed her again as she thought back on what happened earlier that morning, the remorse once again weighing down on her then shook her head, trying not to send herself into a mini panic.

"It seems he isn't too upset about it, seeing as I'm not in the hallway, but I was wrong for doing what I did..." she mused to herself, making her way to the laundry room and removing her hospital scrubs and t-shirt from the dryer. She looked to the clock on the on the wall, it being at least 6 hours since she arrived there. She went back to the living room, removing the borrowed sweatshirt, revealing a light blue satin bra, she quickly putting on the t-shirt to chase the chill away from her skin, it quickly being followed by the linen top. She stood as she slipped on the matching pants, tying them at the waist. The rubber band that was around her wrist made for a good ponytail holder as she cleaned up the small mess; she folded up the blanket and the sweatshirt and sweatpants that was loaned to her, placing them neatly on the couch. With that done, she looked over to the closed door of the handsome Uchiha.

She took deep breath as she made her way silently to the bedroom door, seeing that it was slightly open. She raised her hand preparing to knock, but her hand wouldn't move, the events from earlier replaying in her head over and over again; she bit down on her lip, nibbling it a bit. She at least wanted to tell him that she was leaving, but she didn't want the departure to be awkward. "I'll just write him a note." She said satisfied with that option and turned around from the door to walk away, but something made her stop in her tracks.

"Hinata..." it was soft, but just loud enough for her to hear it, "Hinata, don't..." Did he know she was about to leave? "Don't go...please..." She swallowed thickly, her breathing hitching slightly at what sounded like a heartfelt plea from the raven haired male. She again turned around and looked to the bedroom door, taking another deep breath she placed a hand on the door and opened it silently. The room was dark, but light enough for her to make out everything. Hinata slowly made her way over to the bed, her sock covered feet padding softly on the wood floor. She could barely make out the king sized bed that was in the middle of the room but she knew from memory, even after all the time passed, exactly where it was.

"Sasuke?" she whispered out as she made it to the foot of the bed, getting no response from him, she moved closer to him, again whispering out his name...then she heard a short snort. She blinked, was he still asleep? She sighed deeply as she dropped her head; she should of known. "I need to get out of here..." she said softly but didn't move from that spot, instead she was looking down to Sasuke's sleeping face; he looked so calm and relaxed. She smiled as she looked over him, she had missed him so much over the past 7 months. _'Maybe if I had told him how I felt...'_ She shook her head at that thought; they both made it clear that the relationship was just for physical pleasure, not love...thus why they continued dating other people, plus with her being a 'disgrace' to her old clan and being disowned by them didn't help her either. She reached out with her hand, caressing it against his cool face and Sasuke leaned into the warmth, rubbing his cheek against her hand. Hinata's heart melted at the scene. "Maybe I should of told you..." she said more to herself than to the slumbering Uchiha, but it was too late for 'should of' and 'could of', he's getting married soon...

She took her hand from his cheek, making a move to exit the room when a hand shot out and caught her wrist, gripping it firmly but gently. "Tell me what?" The voice was deep and laced with drowsiness, Hinata stood there, her heart beating frantically against her chest as she felt his thumb rub against the palm of her hand. "Hmm, Hinata?" he asked again as he looked up to her.

"That.." the words were caught in her throat, she wasn't expecting him to wake up like he did, "That...that I'm leaving." She again swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She had to get out of there and fast. The way his hand felt just on her wrist brought back memories, something that she longed for. "My clothes...are dry and I don't want to over stay my welcome...Sasuke!" Hinata was suddenly pulled down on the dark haired male, half of her body laying over his. "Sasuke, mmph!" she was quieted by him pushing his lips to hers forcefully, giving her a rough kiss. He let go of her wrist as put it behind her head, burying his hand in her hair, loosing the ponytail she made earlier.

_'You're not leaving me so easily, I'm not losing you now...' _Sasuke thought to himself as he felt Hinata's nails dig slightly into his chest, him growling lightly as she began to kiss back. Her hands made their way up to his hair, her fingers running through the soft strands as his free hand started to caress the creamy soft skin of her neck. Never in his life had he felt like this for any person, he didn't remember when he fell for her, all he could remember was how he craved for her company since their break up, how he missed her laugh, her smile...just everything about her. And if he was going to have to spend the rest of his life with the spoiled princess Sakura Haruno, then he would spend his last months of freedom with Hinata. He broke the kiss between them, Hinata pulling back a bit to look to him, looking him in the eyes deeply as a blush stained her cheeks; he could see uncertainty in the depths but also a faint need of something he was more than happy to give. He could tell she wanted to say something, her moist lips were moving but nothing was coming out to voice what was on her mind. "Stay..." he said deeply as he lean up forward, his lips pressing against her neck gently kissing up her jawline slowly. No other words needed to be spoken between them, Hinata giving her answer to him by moving her body over his, straddling his hips like before...

* * *

Hinata opened the door to her apartment, hearing music going and seeing a cleaning Ino closing up another full bag of trash and tossing it near the other 3 bags in the designated corner. Ino stood and turned to see her friend closing the door behind her. She frowned and placed her hands on her slender hips, her icy blue eyes looking to her accusingly. "And where were you? You were suppose to be here..." she looked to her watch, "Like 2 hours ago!" she said as Hinata removed her boots and shrugged her backpack off her back and off to side.

"I'm sorry, Ino." she said smiling to her long time friend, "I must of still been out of it when you called, I fell back to sleep for a bit longer after we got off the phone." She walked over to the closet and took off her jacket, hanging it up, Ino gaze softening up a bit as a sigh left her lips.

"You know I could never mad at my Hina-chan." She skipped over to Hinata and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her affectionately, Hinata laughing lightly and hugging her back. "Besides, you must have been tired especially after that...that idiot trashed the place like he did!"

"Yea...I guess I was..." Hinata said quietly as an afterthought, _'I'm so sorry I have to lie to you like this, Ino...'_ The blonde released her grip on the dark haired beauty and turned back towards the half cleaned apartment, it actually looking a lot better than before. She began listing off what she had done and what needed to be done, but Hinata's mind was wandering elsewhere...

_His hands held onto her waist tightly, her sweet moans filling the air as he brought her down on his hard cock over and over, her breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts as he pushed upwards, making sure to fill her completely with his hardness. One of his hands trailed up her waist up to left breast, his fingers latching onto the nipple and pinching the nub roughly, making the vixen riding him moan out in great pleasure. Sasuke growled out deeply as he sat up and his lips latched onto her neck, sucking hard at the flesh and making Hinata purr out in delight. _

_Sasuke then wrapped his arm around her waist, quickly flipping them over with him now on top. He looked down to her, her dark hair spread around and over the pillow, her eyes overflowing with lust for him and only him. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he slammed his thick cock back inside her wet warmth, making her scream out his name in that delicious voice he loved._

"_Yea, Hina, scream for me..." he moaned out his own pleasure as he again slammed his length into her over and over again, her voice once again screaming out his name._

"_S-sasuke!!"_

"_Hinata...!!!"_

"Hinata...hello, anyone there?" Ino said as she waved her hand in front of her dazed friend's face. Hinata blinked away her daydream and looked to Ino and smiled, a blush on her face and not from embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino, I sorta blanked out a bit..." she said as Ino put a hand to her forehead, "What is it?"

"You don't feel warm...You're blushing like you have a fever...or could it be something else, eh?" Ino smirked evilly as she put her arm around Hinata's neck causing her to blush even more.

"It's nothing like that, Ino! I could be just warming up from the cold weather!" Hinata exclaimed as she tried to get out of Ino's grip but failed. Ino grinned wickedly.

"So you say, my little skank." she giggled as she let her go, walking towards the kitchen, "So, how about we finish up with the cleaning of this pig pen?"

"Hai." Hinata said grabbing the broom from the corner of kitchen, getting to work herself.

**(A/N: There is the 4th chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review!)**

**P.S. Please check out SilverWolfKnight7's story called 'Howling Roar' it's very good and very enjoyable to read! And please review it! Much love! ^.^v**


	5. I'm sorry

Hello readers,

I know that it's been a very very very long time since I have updated my story or been on here for that matter. And I wanted to say that I'm very sorry. Things in my life seem to have taken over and I know it wasn't very fair to my readers that have been reading and review my story that I haven't been updating.

Some of the reasons why I haven't updated:

1. During the time I was updating, I was planning a move to Florida, and them was looking for work...so yea ^^;

2. I seemed that during the time I was trying to come up for a 5th chapter to the story, I kinda fell out of love with SasuHina and I needed a break from it. Not saying that I went to another pairing, just I got tired of the Naruto pairing for a while.

3. Working full time and now in school full time...I think some of you know how I feel...

Well, those are some of the reasons why I stopped updating and writing on my story. But recently I being to read up more and more Sasuhina stories and I started to fall back in love with the pairing again, not to mention that I re-read my story and realized why I started it in the first place: It was something that I wanted to share with the world, rather they liked it or not, then it hit me like a truck; I have to finish this story, no matter what. So, dear readers, if you are still there, waiting, watching, I will try to have a new chapter up soon. I'm still in school and working, but I will try my best to have it up in a timely manner. Thank you for your patience and for not cussing me out for not updating in almost a year.

Once I have the update, this post will be replaced with the new chapter.

Til next time, Muah! ~3


End file.
